Feliz Natal
by Liora Black
Summary: Pela primeira vez desde que se tornaram melhores amigos Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy iriam passar o Natal separados. SLASH


_**Atenção:** Está fanfic contém SLASH, ou seja, relações amorosas entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, não se dê ao trabalho de ler, aperte o botão de "voltar" e vá procurar alguma coisa que lhe agrade! Se você gosta, vá em frente e divirta-se!_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus perssonagens não me pertencem e essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**N/A:** Desde que terminei de ler RdM fiquei com vontade de escrever uma fic sobre esses dois. Bem, finalmente saiu alguma coisa._

_Espero que gostem!_

**

* * *

**

**Feliz Natal**

_por Liora Black_

Era véspera do feriado de Natal e, pela primeira vez em suas vidas, Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy não pareciam estar muito felizes com a perspectiva da festa.

Contrariando toda onda festiva de animação e felicidade, além do glorioso espírito natalino que parecia tomar conta de tudo e todos ao seu redor, os dois quintanistas sonserinos preparavam suas malas cabisbaixos enquanto todos os seus colegas de casa divertiam-se em uma festa no salão comunal.

Aquela seria a primeira vez, desde que tinham se tornado melhores amigos, que passariam o Natal separados, e a perspectiva de um distanciamento, mesmo que por poucos dias, estava perturbando-os _mais do que deveria_.

Durante os três anos anteriores eles haviam desenvolvido uma agradável rotina para o dia de Natal: Scorpius seria o primeiro a acordar, e se dirigiria imediatamente para enorme pilha de presentes no pé de sua cama. As exclamações entusiasmadas de surpresa e contentamento do loiro acabariam acordando Albus, eventualmente. Este, por sua vez, se espreguiçaria sonolento e murmuraria um "Feliz Natal" em meio a bocejos antes de rumar para sua própria pilha de presentes, bem mais modesta do que a de Scorpius, mas ainda assim, grande. O "Feliz Natal" que receberia em resposta seria acompanhado de um abraço apertado e um presente. Albus também lhe entregaria um presente, devidamente acompanhado de um forte abraço. Os dois, então, passariam o resto da manhã desembrulhando presentes, conversando e rindo juntos. Na parte da tarde desceriam até os gramados da escola para construírem os tradicionais bonecos de neve que, mais adiante, acabariam virando pequenas bolas e sendo atiradas de um para o outro até a exaustão. O perdedor passaria por uma torturante sessão de cosquinhas que lhes renderiam boas risadas enquanto rolariam na neve. O entardecer traria um frio forte demais para se suportar do lado de fora das grossas paredes de pedra do castelo, então eles desceriam para as masmorras e se arrumariam para o baile de Natal, no qual dançariam e beberiam até o último minuto de festa.

Essa rotina seria difícil de ser quebrada. _Difícil de mais_.

Os dois amigos tinham tentado de tudo para não terem que se separar, mas seus pais haviam sido irredutíveis dessa vez. "O Natal é uma importante celebração, quero toda a família comemorando unida". Draco Malfoy havia determinado do alto de toda sua autoridade como chefe da família. "Querido, esse será o quarto Natal que você passa afastado de nós, sentimos sua falta. Seu pai faz questão da sua presença, e eu também." Havia entoado Ginny W. Potter, com uma voz doce, mas que ao mesmo tempo não deixava espaço para contestação.

E foi com tristeza e um forte, _muito forte,_ aperto no peito que se viram resignados a se afastar naquele Natal.

O barulho da música e da agitação da festa ecoava pelas paredes da masmorra e podia ser ouvido do dormitório, vazio exceto pelos dois. Albus dobrava algumas gravatas verde-prateadas dispostas em um montinho em sua cama e as guardava em seu malão. Já Scorpius, que aparentava estar uma pilha de nervos, fazia exatamente o contrário, revolvia o conteúdo de seu malão bagunçando tudo que tinha arrumado até então.

O loiro sorriu quando finalmente encontrou o que procurava. Sentindo o nervosismo crescer dentro de si, ele endireitou o copo numa posição mais ereta, passou uma mão pelos cabelos e limpou a garganta. Albus, que estivera distraído até o momento, se virou para encará-lo.

-Erm... – Scorpius começou em uma voz tensa, repentinamente sem saber como agir. – Eu... erm... comprei um presente de Natal pra você. – disse estendendo um pequeno embrulho prateado ao amigo. – Sei que sempre podemos recorrer ao correio coruja, mas queria te entregar meu presente pessoalmente. – completou corando um pouco.

Albus sorriu, e havia algo naquele sorriso que aquecia Scorpius por dentro de uma maneira muito gostosa. O moreno pegou o pacotinho prateado que lhe era oferecido, deixando que suas mãos roçassem nas do loiro propositalmente.

-Também comprei algo para você. – disse voltando-se para seu próprio malão e tirando de cima de uma pilha de camisas um embrulho verde. – Espero que goste.

Scorpius estendeu as mãos e pegou o presente, rasgando rapidamente o papel verde e encontrando uma bonita pena de faisão e um tinteiro de vidro, ambos gravados com as inicias S.M. em dourado.

-Obrigado. Eu adorei. – agradeceu sorrindo.

Albus voltou-se para seu presente. O pequeno pacote fora cuidadosamente embrulhado com papel prateado, a cor favorita de Scorpius. Sentindo a ansiedade crescer, Albus desembrulhou-o e encontrou uma pequena caixa de veludo preto. Notou que os olhos cinzentos de Scorpius estavam postos em si, esquadrinhando sua expressão na expectativa de suas reações. Ao abrir a caixinha deparou-se com o presente de Natal mais bonito que já ganhara na vida. Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente e suas sobrancelhas se perderam por debaixo das mechas negras quando avistou a jóia. Tratava-se de um delicado cordão, onde se encontrava pendurado um belíssimo pingente composto pelas letras AS, ambos em ouro branco. A base da perna esquerda da letra A e a extremidade de baixo da letra S eram adornadas com uma pequena esmeralda e um pequeno diamante respectivamente.

-Uau! – murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro, o brilho do metal refletido nos olhos verdes.

-Posso colocar em você? – Scorpius perguntou cauteloso, e foi brindado por um aceno de cabeça e um radiante sorriso como resposta.

O loiro se adiantou tomando o cordão em mãos e se posicionando atrás do moreno. Albus sentiu os dedos pálidos de Scorpius roçarem levemente na pele exposta de sua nuca enquanto lidava com o fecho da jóia. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu seu corpo.

-Pronto. – anunciou o outro.

Vendo sua imagem refletida no espelho pôde observar a beleza incontestável do presente e como jóia combinava consigo muito mais do que teria imaginado. Nunca fora muito chegado em jóias, porém, esta era definitivamente uma exceção. Observou também que o cordão era longo o suficiente para ser guardado dentro da camisa. Discreto e ao mesmo tempo belo.

-Você está lindo. – confessou Scorpius, suas bochechas avermelhando-se quase que instantaneamente.

Albus o encarou por longos minutos, sua boca abrindo e fechando sem pronunciar som algum, até finalmente cruzar o quarto e se jogar nos braços do loiro. – Ah, Scorp! – foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar numa voz abafada.

Por um momento os dois ficaram imóveis, os braços de Scorpius envolvendo a cintura de Albus enquanto este tinha os braços em torno dos ombros do loiro, apenas sentindo o calor da proximidade dos corpos e o subir e descer de seus tórax.

Era tão _bom_ estar tão perto, sentir o outro junto de si, abraçar e ser abraçado de volta.

Sem conseguir se conter, Scorpius correu as mãos pelas costas do moreno em uma carícia hesitante, como se pedisse permissão para aquele tipo de toque. A resposta de Albus foi um leve deslizar de dedos pela região de sua nuca, demonstrando que os carinhos eram permitidos.

O loiro intensificou o toque, acariciando as costas de Albus com mais firmeza, trazendo-o mais para perto enquanto o moreno correspondia embrenhando uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos loiros. Scorpius deixou escapar um suspiro e Albus escondeu um sorriso.

Após longos minutos, afastaram-se o mínimo para poderem trocar um olhar intenso e cúmplice. E de repente o ar se tornou rarefeito, dificultando imensamente a respiração. Nenhum dos dois se arriscou a falar nada, mas havia muitas coisas não ditas naqueles carinhos, naquele abraço e principalmente naquele olhar.

Sim, ambos sabiam que haviam ultrapassado todos os limites de um abraço puramente amigável e isso era, antes de qualquer outra coisa, um pouco assustador.

Hesitante, Albus esticou uma das mãos e tocou a face do loiro que instantaneamente fechou os olhos e se inclinou para o toque. Seus dedos correram pela pele pálida, sentindo sua surpreendente maciez. Scorpius correspondeu correndo uma das mãos pelo braço do moreno. Abriu os olhos para encará-lo mais uma vez, buscando segurança nas íris verdes. Segurança para que pudesse dar o próximo passo.

Muito devagar, Scorpius se inclinou para frente, esperando que Albus pudesse recuar a qualquer momento, esperando que ele próprio pudesse recuar a qualquer momento. Mas, ao invés disso, Albus passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e repetiu seu gesto.

Durante alguns segundos, que se arrastaram como se fossem horas, tudo que viram foi o rosto do outro se aproximando cada vez mais do seu, saindo de foco gradativamente até estar tão perto que suas respirações se misturaram e seus narizes se tocaram de leve. Só então o contato visual foi rompido.

Os lábios se tocaram. O contato era tímido, quase superficial, mas, sem dúvida, correspondido. Seus lábios estavam, definitivamente, sendo pressionados de volta e nenhum dos dois parecia nem remotamente inclinado a se afastar. Essa certeza foi a única coisa que os permitiu relaxar.

Não haviam feito nada de errado, afinal. Não haviam estragado anos de amizade. Não haviam traído a confiança um do outro. Não, definitivamente não. A resposta estava ali, e aquele gesto falava por si só.

_Sim, eu também quero você_.

O alívio os inundou e talvez, naquele momento, o som de seus corações pudesse sobrepor o barulho abafado da festa.

Scorpius sentiu quando os dedos de Albus começaram a deslizar pelos cabelos acima de sua orelha direita e próximos a sua nuca, arrepiando-o por inteiro. Ele envolveu a cintura do moreno com mais firmeza enquanto inclinava a cabeça e partia os lábios em um convite mudo, que, abandonando toda timidez e cautela, Albus prontamente aceitou.

E lá estavam eles, mergulhando nas sensações daquele contato íntimo e completamente novo. Os corpos colados, as bocas encaixadas e as línguas entrelaçadas. Era tão quente, tão macio e tão... _extraordinariamente bom_.

Após longos e intensos minutos, os dois finalmente se afastaram. Ambos estavam ligeiramente ofegantes e bastante corados. Trocaram um breve e significativo olhar antes de se abraçarem mais uma vez. Albus pousou a cabeça no ombro do loiro enquanto este apoiava a bochecha no topo de sua cabeça.

-Vou sentir sua falta no feriado de Natal. – Scorpius sussurrou ao seu ouvido depois de um momento de silêncio.

-Eu Também. – Albus fez uma pausa, e logo em seguida acrescentou em um tom igualmente tímido e sugestivo. - Ainda mais _agora_.

Scorpius sorriu. – O seu cordão. – disse desfazendo o abraço e tomando o pingente em mãos. – As letras AS podem significar tanto Albus Severus quanto Albus & Scorpius. As pedras preciosas representam nossos olhos, esmeralda para os seus e diamante para os meus. Foi a maneira que eu encontrei de estar sempre com você mesmo quando estou longe. – Ele fez uma pausa, soltando o ar pelo nariz e assumindo um tom de voz ligeiramente tenso. – A maneira mais discreta eu quero dizer, você sabe... – Estremeceu levemente. – Nossos pais vão nos matar quando descobrirem.

Albus pousou uma mão sobre o braço que ainda segurava seu pingente e apertou ligeiramente, procurando transmitir algum conforto. Sim, Scorpius estava certo, ele sabia. No entanto, seus pais eram a última coisa que ele gostaria de pensar naquele momento.

-Obrigado. É lindo. – disse indicando o presente. – Tão lindo que chega a ser até injusto. – O loiro franziu o cenho e ele esclareceu. - Meu presente não chega nem aos pés do seu.

Scorpius estendeu a mão e tocou os cabelos bagunçados numa carícia lenta. Inclinou-se para frente e sussurrou numa voz sugestiva. – Não tenha tanta certeza disso. Eu diria que você me deu aquilo que eu mais queria.

Albus corou. – Nesse caso, acho que posso dizer o mesmo. – E se inclinou para beijar os lábios do loiro a sua frente de uma forma bem mais ousada que a anterior.

E de repente já nem era mais tão ruim assim que fossem passar o Natal separados. Não quando havia uma gama totalmente nova de possibilidades a serem exploradas esperando pelo próximo momento em que estariam juntos. Não quando, naquele momento, deixavam de ser apenas amigos para compartilharem _algo mais_.

Scorpius apartou o beijo e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso igualmente radiante em troca. Eles estavam felizes, por que apesar de terem que se separar no dia seguinte nunca haviam se sentido tão unidos, tão próximos um do outro.

-Feliz Natal, Al. – murmurou envolvendo o moreno em um abraço apertado.

-Feliz Natal, Scorp. – A resposta veio sussurrada contra seus lábios.

E, sim, suas palavras eram sinceras. Aquele seria, afinal, um _Feliz Natal_.

**FIM**


End file.
